Strigoi
by Ghost Steve
Summary: El monstruo mas perverso jamás creado por las fuerzas infernales ha llegado hasta la Ciudad Milagro. Por mucho, el enemigo supremo, y esta vez nadie está a salvo. Héroes y villanos por igual, todos serán cruelmente masacrados por este infame demonio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez, pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo fanfic, uno que de una vez les advierto será algo fuerte, jeje. Esta vez no me voy a contener, así que a los que me amenazan...aquí los espero.

Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Strigoi

Capítulo 1: Dulce Pesadilla

Rojo, el color del amor, de la pasión y el calor… el color de la sangre. Un color que ahora impregnaba cada rincón de la casa. Su escencia lo llenaba todo, su aroma se podía percibir a varias cuadras de distancia. Las luces eléctricas se habían ido cubriendo en las penumbras. El lugar estaba infestado de oscuridad, tristeza, dolor y maldad.

De igual forma el silencio era sepulcral, no se lograba escuchar más que el eco de pasos humanos avanzando lentamente por los siniestros pasillos. Un leve jadeo acompañaba aquel sonido, era una respiración pausada que denotaba una sed extrema e insaciable que solo buscaba encontrar consuelo bebiendo algo… mas lo que buscaba no era agua.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro acechando y tratando de detectar el más mínimo movimiento. Era literalmente un mortífero depredador en busca de su siguiente presa. Sabía que estaban cerca, muy cerca. Seguramente lo estaban vigilando, mas no se atrevían a salir por miedo. Eso era como un juego para él, una simple diversión cuyo premio era un sabroso banquete.

Sonreía al percibir el terror que se había apoderado de sus acompañantes. Podía oler su miedo, su desesperanza, pero más importante aún, el exquisito liquido que corría por sus venas esperando ser extraído y saboreado como si se tratase de un rico dulce de chamoy. Unos cuantos ya habían caído y sus ahora putrefactos cuerpos yacían por todas partes desmembrados.

Se detuvo unos instantes esperando, acababa de escuchar algo. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de salir y él estaba listo para darle alcance. No tuvo que buscarlo, ni siquiera esperar mucho tiempo.

-¡Toma esto maldito!- gritó el Rivera más viejo, Granpapi, abalanzándose sobre él listo para hacerlo pedazos con su sombrero dorado del caos.

Lamentablemente el poder de Puma Loco no era rival para una fuerza tan grande y maléfica. Pronto el dorado sombrero se vio hecho añicos por la fuerza monstruosa del enemigo y sin que Granpapi pudiera hacer nada ya se encontraba a merced de ese monstruo siendo sujetado del cabello.

-¡Infeliz!, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- preguntó Granpapi.

La respuesta jamás llegó, al menos no una respuesta verbal. Lo único que aconteció fue que su adversario jaló su cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. Luego abrió la boca con tal fuerza que su mandíbula pareció dislocarse, era como el hocico de una serpiente al engullir una víctima de gran tamaño.

Un par de afilados colmillos se asomaron entonces ante los horrorizados ojos del anciano y así sin más se abalanzaron sobre su cuello. El golpe fue rápido pero doloroso, Granpapi podía sentir como su sangre era succionada mientras que una parte brotaba sin piedad manchando su ropa. Era el momento más horrendo de su larga vida, el peor y el último. El monstruo lo miraba con maldad gozando de su sufrimiento de una manera enfermiza. No fue hasta que los ojos de Granpapi estuvieron nublados cuando finalmente lo dejó en paz. Con la boca manchada de rojo y un éxtasis infinito dentro de su ser arrojó el ahora cadáver a algunos metros de distancia preparado para encontrar a la siguiente alma desafortunada.

El delator ruido de objetos cayendo dejó al descubierto a la que sería la siguiente en perecer, María Rivera. La mujer parecía por mucho la más traumatizada por tan terrible experiencia. Estaba indefensa ante ese ser tan diabólico como para llevar a cabo las horripilantes acciones que había cometido.

Habría usado su guante de Plata Peligrosa para defenderse si no fuera porque este ya había sido destruido poco antes de la muerte de Granpapi. Rápido como un proyectil, la criatura se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó por el cuello haciéndole mucho daño e impidiéndole respirar.

-N…no…por favor- suplicó María antes de sufrir el mismo destino fatal de Granpapi.

Segundos después de que el cadáver de María callera pesadamente al suelo uniéndose al espantoso espectáculo de muertos, Rodolfo Rivera salió de su escondite sumamente molesto, triste y confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Nooo!, ¡María No!- lloraba Rodolfo -¿Cómo pudiste matara a ella?, ¡no tenías por que hacerlo!-

-¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?- contestó el asesino con una sonrisa llena de perversidad.

-No tengo otra opción más que detenerte antes de que mates a toda la ciudad- dijo Rodolfo.

-¿Serías capaz?-

-Claro, tú no tuviste compasión de nadie. Asesinaste a mi familia y ahora me dejaste completamente solo en el mundo. No mereces vivir- gruñó Rodolfo.

-Pobre White Pantera, débil y derrotado. A tu hijo no le hubiera gustado verte en ese estado- dijo el monstruo en tono burlón.

-Mi hijo está muerto. Tu lo mataste. Fue la primer cosa que me arrebataste- dijo Rodolfo sintiendo un profundo odio por ese ser que tenía en frente.

Una risotada malévola resonó en todos los alrededores y el par de colmillos asesinos y ensangrentados volvieron a ser vistos, resplandeciendo con la luz de la luna que presagiaba la muerte.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí, Rodolfo. Mejor date por vencido-

-¡Jamás!, ¡Un Rivera nunca se da por vencido!- gritó Rodolfo.

-Y mira el destino que tuvieron. El clan Rivera es historia, Pantera-

-¡No!, ¡Mientras uno de nosotros siga adelante prevalecerá!- siguió Rodolfo.

El enemigo pareció ignorar a Rodolfo entonces y en vez de contestar se agachó y acarició el rostro muerto de María. Ante esta acción, Rodolfo se enfureció todavía más.

-No la toques- ordenó Rodolfo.

-Pobrecita, tan buena mujer que era-

-Déjala en paz-

-Llena de amor para dar, llena de vida… estuvo deliciosa-

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Rodolfo abalanzándose contra su adversario, el cual previniendo la reacción de White Pantera se levantó rápidamente y le dio una patada en el estomago. Eventualmente sujetó la nuca de Rodolfo mientras que la otra mano mostraba sus uñas, las cuales ahora eran garras.

-Nunca hay que precipitarse, estúpido- fue lo último que dijo antes de empujar la cabeza de Rodolfo contra su mano afilada. La vista fue horrible, sádica y repugnante, pero al menos la muerte de Rodolfo había sido la más rápida e indolora.

Luego de vaciar el cadáver del vital liquido, el monstruo se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sonriendo con satisfacción mientras hablaba solo.

-La familia Rivera, tan magnánima, tan poderosa… y ahora destruida. Ni siquiera ayudados por la familia Aves pudieron salvarse- dijo mirando los cuerpos de la parvada de Furia a unos cuantos metros de él –Si, todos muertos… lástima que no fueran las únicos que estaban aquí, ¿verdad Frida?-

Al decir esto golpeó una gran mesa cercana y la arrojó lejos dejando al descubierto a una aterrorizada Frida Suárez, quien había entrado en pánico al haber sido descubierta.

Frida se levantó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar pero su atacante era mucho más rápido y no tardó en darle alcance. Huir era imposible, a donde quiera que ella fuere él siempre estaba ahí, acechando y hambriento de su sangre.

Al final Frida quedó tendida en el suelo boca arriba y sobre ella el demonio que había acabado con todos y que pronto destruiría su vida. Sus ojos rojos despiadados eran el espectáculo más terrible que la chica había presenciado jamás. Estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer y esta vez su mejor amigo no podía ayudarla.

-¡Te lo suplico!- pidió Frida.

-Shhhhh- dijo el enemigo colocando un dedo en sus labios para que dejara de gritar.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!- gimió Frida.

-No tengas miedo, Frida. Esto solo te dolerá muchísimo- sonrió.

-¡Noooo!-

-¿Por qué te resistes?, ¿no dijiste que serías mía?-

-¡Pero no de esta forma!, ¡yo te amaba!-

-Y yo a ti… por eso te estoy dando un trato especial-

-¡No!, ¡Te lo ruego!, ¡No lo hagas, Manny, tú no eres así!-

-Manny Rivera murió, Frida… el ya no está aquí-

-Claro que si… yo sé que tú eres bueno… aún eres mi Manny. Tú no eres un monstruo- sollozó Frida mientras sentía en su cara la lengua viperina del que hasta hace poco fuera la persona más importante en su vida pero que ahora no era más que un perverso monstruo chupa sangre.

La mirada de Manny parecía muerta, perdida, como si ya no tuviera alma. Todo rastro de bondad se había esfumado y en ella solo cabían deseos psicópatas.

-Estás muy alterada Frida, deberías descansar-

-…No- lloró Frida.

-Duerme, Frida. Duerme ahora- dijo Manny cariñosamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios de la chica. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Frida mientras Manny abría nuevamente la boca y perforaba su cuello con sus colmillos.

-No…Ma…nny-

-Duerme, amor. Descansa en paz ahora. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Continuará………

Oh si, me encantó escribir esto. Espero que les haya gustado o al menos haberles causado un dolor de estomago, jeje. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos vemos/leemos,s e cuidan. Ya saben que el tigre es propiedad de Sandra y Jorge.

Strigoi

Capítulo 2: Excursión a las Grutas

Ciudad Milagro. Dos semanas antes.

Era un día nublado y fresco a causa de la tromba que se había desatado la noche anterior. Todo el pavimento estaba húmedo y el agradable aroma de la tierra mojada llenaba todo el ambiente. A Manny y a Frida les gustaban los días así y esta vez parecía aún mejor, ya que a pesar de ser un viernes de escuela, en esa ocasión no tomarían clase alguna.

Resulta que la escuela Leone había organizado una visita a las legendarias grutas de Ovonel, un pueblo apartado y poco conocido poseedor de diversos relatos míticos. El lugar tenía fama de guardar innumerables maldiciones y criaturas extrañas que cada año atraían la atención de renombrados científicos.

Con el paso de los años todos los rumores habían ido desapareciendo a excepción de uno. Se decía que en esas grutas habitaba una criatura tan perversa y aterrada que el mismo infierno le tenía prohibida la entrada. Un ser demoniaco de procedencia misteriosa que ya había cobrado muchas víctimas entre los lugareños.

Claro está que no todos aceptaban este relato, de hecho el gobierno estatal había hecho hasta lo imposible por difundir la idea de que esa criatura no existía. Al principio parecía ser un buen atractivo turístico, pero las habladurías pronto lograron que pocos se atrevieran a acercarse a esas grutas.

Siendo el presidente municipal íntimo amigo del Director Tonino, habían acordado una educativa visita guiada para la escuela, con el fin de admirar y aprender más sobre las fascinantes formaciones rocosas, el estado de los subsuelos y el tipo de vida de la fauna que ahí se resguardaba.

Los alumnos estaban más que entusiasmados por el viaje, casi nunca tenían la oportunidad de salir de esos claustrofóbicos salones de clase y cuando ocurría era un momento de júbilo para todos. Aún así, este no era el principal motivo de su felicidad. Para ser sinceros, lo que a la mayoría les importaba era poder ver a algún ser mitológico rondando por los alrededores.

-Dicen que hay un monstruo que vive ahí y que si te atrapa de saca todos los órganos internos sin matarte, así tienes tiempo de sufrir un dolor terrible antes de que todo acabe- decía Aarón entusiasmado.

-Pues yo escuché que es un vampiro que te convierte en zombie si te muerde el cuello- contestó Rio.

-A mi me dijeron que era un hombre lobo- siguió Davi.

-¡Tal vez sea un mutante!- exclamó Frida, quien no había resistido la tentación de formar parte de la conversación.

-O tal vez es un extraterrestre- dijo Manny.

Todos discutían sobre la verdadera naturaleza del ser que creían los aguardaba en la oscuridad de las grutas. Muchas especulaciones, muchas propuestas, muchas ideas descabelladas, cada uno proponía una teoría distinta. Sin embargo, todas y cada una de ellas estaban erradas y Zoe Aves, quien se encontraba en la parte trasera del autobús y tenía una mejor idea del asunto, decidió hablar por fin.

-Todos ustedes son un montón de ineptos- dijo Zoe –Esa cosa no es ni un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo y nada de eso-

Frida se volvió para verla mejor algo irritada por la intromisión de su eterna enemiga.

-¿Ah sí, Zoe?- dijo Frida desafiante – ¿Y acaso tú sabes lo que es?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Zoe triunfante.

-¿Y como se supone que lo sabes?-

-Mi abuela me contó sobre esa criatura-

-¿En serio?, ¿algún novio que tuvo?- preguntó Frida burlona y logrando sacar las risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

-No, tonta- respondió Zoe molesta por el comentario –Simplemente ella tiene un amplio conocimiento de seres mitológicos. Y por supuesto sabe de ese que se encuentra en Ovonel-

-Ah bueno, pues por favor haznos el favor de iluminarnos con tu maravilloso intelecto- mencionó Frida en tono sarcástico.

-Con gusto, me alegrará contribuir para que tu ignorancia sea un poco menor- dijo Zoe logrando ahora que las risas estuvieran en su favor. –Como les decía, esa criatura no es ni un vampiro ni un lobo, es un Strigoi-

-¿Un qué?- preguntaron todos a coro.

-Un Strigoi, un monstruo del mundo antiguo muy fiero y peligroso. Tiene características muy similares a los vampiros, solo que estos no solo se alimentan de sangre y carne humana, también son especialistas en el uso de la magia negra- explicó Zoe.

Todos los chicos inmediatamente prestaron su total atención al relato de Zoe muy interesados por aquella siniestra criatura de la que hablaba. Frida, aunque en el fondo admitía que era una buena historia, fingió no estar sorprendida en lo mas mínimo. No iba a darle esa satisfacción a su eterna enemiga.

-Se dice que los Strigois son indestructibles, prácticamente invencibles, solo existe un modo para eliminarlos- siguió Zoe –Cada Strigoi siempre lleva consigo un amuleto aparentemente insignificante, sin embargo es más importante para ellos de lo que todos creen, ya que representa su vida. Si alguien destruye ese amuleto, habrá destruido al monstruo-

-Sí, claro…como si alguien pudiera creer eso- murmuró Frida regresando molesta a su asiento del autobús.

-Tranquila, Frida… me gustó tu teoría del mutante- dijo Manny tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Gracias, Manny- contestó Frida un poco malhumorada pero realmente agradecida por las intenciones de su amigo.

Algunas horas después el viaje terminó y finalmente llegaron a las misteriosas grutas de Ovonel. Los niños ya estaban más que impacientes por entrar y como era de suponerse, la disciplina que el Sub Director Chakal había tratado de imponer pronto se vio rota.

-Bienvenidos a Ovonel- dijo el guía una vez que todos estuvieron listos para entrar –Están a punto de ingresar en uno de los lugares mas míticos y legendarios del mundo. Ahí podrán apreciar las maravillosas formaciones rocosas y……-

El guía hablaba pero ni Manny ni Frida le prestaban atención. Solo miraban estupefactos la gigantesca entrada a la cueva. Era como una gran puerta a otra dimensión llena de rocas filosas y uno que otro murciélago que pasaba rápido como una ráfaga color gris.

-…Y recuerden que es muy importante que no se alejen del camino por que es fácil perderse. ¿Alguna pregunta?- terminó el guía.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta comenzó la excursión. Tan pronto como entraron en la oscuridad de las grutas pudieron sentir el ambiente húmedo y fresco de las mismas. Únicamente alumbrados por la linterna del guía y uno que otro teléfono celular, iniciaron la expedición que tanto habían esperado.

-¿Crees que veamos al Strigoi?- preguntó uno de los chicos a su amigo.

-Jeje, esa es solo una vieja leyenda. No tienen por qué preocuparse- comentó el guía.

-¿Pero no hay algún animal o algo que se esconda aquí?-

-Hay algunas alimañas, pero nada de monstruos- contestó el guía frustrando un poco a los chicos.

La explicación inició y con ella, la poca atención de Manny y Frida se apagó. A ellos solo les importaba la aventura que les esperaba y la infinidad de travesuras que podrían realizar en ese lugar.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué hacemos primero, Manny?- preguntó Frida.

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué no haremos?- sonrió Manny.

-¿Qué tal si asustamos a Zoe Aves? Si tanto quería destacar con su monstruo tal vez deberíamos ayudarla-

Frida comenzó a reír por lo bajo y Manny estaba a punto de apoyarla cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. Algo que lo dejó anonadado.

-Oye, Frida…. ¿y el grupo?-

-Están aquí….no los veo- respondió Frida temerosa.

-No, no…no perdamos la calma…. No deben estar muy lejos…. Solo hay que seguir el camino y….¿y el camino?- preguntó Manny comenzando a alarmarse mucho.

-Manny….creo que… ¡Estamos perdidos!-

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y si no... me vale, jeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Strigoi

Capitulo 3: Roja Oscuridad

Manny y Frida se mantenían inmóviles tratando de escuchar alguna voz o indicio de que su grupo estaba cerca. Se sentían aterrados y arrepentidos de no haber escuchado al guía cuando les estaba diciendo las precauciones que debían tomar en caso de extraviarse.

Ahora se encontraban solos en medio de un inmenso escenario tan oscuro que no lograban ver más allá de algunos escasos metros de distancia. Hacía mucho frío y de vez en cuando sentían el aterrador aleteo de un murciélago volando al lado de ellos.

-M…Manny… ¿ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Frida.

-Tranquila… de seguro pronto se darán cuenta de que no estamos y vendrán a buscarnos- contestó Manny.

-Pero… ¿y si no lo hacen?-

-Lo harán, Frida, no te preocupes- dijo Manny –Solo hay que quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien venga-

Frida asintió y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Los dos estaban preocupados pero en realidad no sabían porque. No era la primera vez que se perdían y ya se habían metido en peores problemas antes. Realmente no era tan grave la situación y sin embargo algo los llenaba de terror.

Aparentemente lo que los perturbaba era estar completamente solos en esa oscuridad, únicamente ellos dos sin nadie que los protegiera o ayudara. Sin embargo, el problema no era ese, sino todo lo contrario… no estaban solos.

Los asustaba que no hubiera nadie cerca, lo que no sabían era que de ese modo estarían mucho mejor. Un ser se encontraba muy cerca de su posición. Una criatura extraña ya los había localizado y ahora se preparaba para atacar. Si Frida y Manny hubieran levantado la mirada, habrían visto dos ojos rojos brillando con maldad desde una pequeña caverna cercana.

* * *

-Como supondrán, estas formaciones rocosas son sumamente antiguas. Están aquí desde el año de…- explicaba el guía mientras el grupo de niños y profesores lo seguía.

-Qué extraño, esa tonta de Frida no ha molestado en un buen rato… ahora que lo pienso, Manny tampoco ha hecho nada- pensó Zoe.

La chica Aves miró en todas las direcciones sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos. Eso no le gustaba puesto que ella era firme creyente de la leyenda que había contado antes.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Manny y a Frida?- preguntó Zoe.

La maestra Lupita se acercó a ella para reprenderla por interrumpir la explicación pero al comprender lo que estaba pasando se llenó de terror.

-Ay no… ¡perdimos a dos niños!-

* * *

-Manny… ¿escuchaste eso?- preguntó Frida.

-¿Escuchar qué?-

-Eso… es como si algo se moviera entre las rocas-

-Tranquila… debe ser otro murciélago- respondió Manny nervioso.

-S…si… eso debe ser- dijo Frida.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- dijo Manny.

En ese momento Manny sintió como Frida se acercaba a él y se le acurrucaba. No le molestaba pero era extraño. Frida debía estar muy asustada y necesitaría sentirse protegida. Manny instintivamente la abrazó y se quedó así unos momentos.

La respiración de Frida se sentía muy agitada, era como si jadeara. En ese momento Manny entendió que Frida estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa y no le gustaba eso, tenía que decirle algo para que se calmara.

-Te lo prometo, Frida, saldremos de aquí- dijo Manny sin poder ver bien a su amiga, pero sabiendo que estaba a su lado.

-Lo sé, Manny, confío en ti- escuchó la respuesta de su amiga.

-Bien, no te preocupes-

-No me preocupo- dijo Frida.

-Pero te sientes muy agitada, como si te murieras de miedo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sí, tu respiración es muy intensa… por cierto… ¿Qué comiste?. No te ofendas pero pareciera como si algo se hubiera muerto dentro de tu boca-

-Manny, no te entiendo. Estoy tranquila, ¿y por qué dices que me sientes nerviosa?, ni te estoy tocando-

-¿Cómo no?, ahora mismo te estoy abrazando, te acercaste a mi- dijo Manny.

-Manny… no me estas abrazando…y no me he acercado-

-¿No?... pero….entonces…. ¿a quién estoy…?- preguntó Manny bastante asustado.

Bastó solo que desviara un poco la mirada para encontrarse ante los fieros y despiadados ojos de una especie de animal inmenso. Manny se sobresaltó y retrocedió asustado. Frida se dio cuenta también de lo que estaba sucediendo y tras un grito de terror también se alejó de esa cosa.

El animal los miró unos momentos, no lograban verlo a detalle pero sabían que estaba ahí. Era muy grande y sin duda muy agresivo. Manny rápidamente giró su hebilla y se transformó en El Tigre. Luego se colocó frente Frida para protegerla de esa criatura que acababa de llegar.

-Frida… corre-

-Pero, Manny… no quiero dejarte-

-¡Solo hazlo!- gritó Manny. Iba a seguir hablando pero en ese instante la criatura se abalanzó sobre él.

Manny dio un grito de terror y dolor a la vez que Frida veía como esa cosa luchaba con su amigo. Sintió como si un poco de liquido la salpicara en la cara y sin poder hacer nada solo retrocedió otro poco gritando el nombre de su amigo.

-¡Manny, no!-

-¡No te acerques, Frida, ¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritaba Manny mientras luchaba contra esa cosa.

Los gruñidos de la bestia eran demasiado aterradores para Frida, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse mirando. Tomó una roca cercana y se la arrojó al animal en la cara.

La criatura se molestó mucho y estaba por atacar a Frida cuando Manny se lo impidió. El chico le acababa de clavar sus garras haciendo que el animal gritara de dolor.

-¡Ve por ayuda, Frida!- gritó Manny nuevamente.

Frida tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería dejar a Manny pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. La niña se alejó rogando por encontrar a alguien que los auxiliara y para su fortuna, rápidamente encontró a su grupo escolar buscándola.

-¡Frida, estoy muy molesta contigo!- exclamó la maestra al verla.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, Manny está en peligro!- gritó Frida.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la maestra preocupada. En ese momento pudieron escuchar el aterrador grito de la criatura a la distancia, era un grito de dolor que eventualmente se apagó como si se hubiera ahogado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el sub Director Chakal.

-¡Manny está por allá!, ¡Nos necesita!- volvió a decir, Frida.

La maestra se llevó a los niños a la salida de las grutas mientras que el guía y Chakal iban en busca del muchacho. Pronto llegaron a la salida y ahí se quedaron esperando a los rezagados. Frida se sentía muy asustada por lo que había vivido, solo quería ver a su amigo salir sano y salvo.

Algunos minutos después, el guía y Chakal salieron de la gruta cargando a Manny. Todos estaban muy contentos de verlo otra vez pero al darse cuenta del aspecto del niño se quedaron atónitos.

Manny estaba muy herido, como si una terrible bestia lo hubiera atacado. Tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo y su traje del El Tigre estaba desgarrado y manchado de sangre. Fue entonces cuando Frida notó que ese liquido que l había salpicado había sido sangre, sangre de su amigo.

-¡Manny!- exclamó Frida llorando por ver al chico en tan mal estado.

-¡No te acerques, Suárez!- exclamó Chakal extrañamente preocupado por Manny.

-Pero...-

-Rivera está muy mal, lo mejor es que mantengas la distancia- dijo el Sub Director poco antes de mostrar un poco de amabilidad con Frida. Detestaba a los dos niños pero dadas las circunstancias incluso él sentía compasión por ellos -Frida, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que no sabemos si Rivera pueda sobrev... es mejor que no estés cera, ¿bien?... ve con la maestra, es hora de regresar a casa-

-No... Manny- dijo Frida comenzando a llorar.

Continuará………

Si, lo sé, cortito... pero como disfruté haciendolo, jeje. Manny ya se había ganado que comenzara a amolarle la vida. Se cuidan. Nos vemos/leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, pues bien, como cada Viernes aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus reviews que en serio me ayudan a continuar este fanfic. Ya saben que El Tigre: Tha Adventures of Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Y bueno, antes de dejarlos leyendo, hay algo que quiero compartir con ustedes. Mi historial como escritor de fanfiction les ha demostrado que por lo general me gusta escudarme del lado oscuro para mis narraciones, haciendo así historias realmente extrañas y un poquitín siniestras, jeje. Pues bien, así mismo notarán que no todo en mis fanfics es maldad, que hay algunas referencias a que el bien normalmente triunfa sobre el mal y uno que otro romance. Como verán, Ghost Steve también tiene su corazoncito.

"El amor, al igual que la vida, es una gran aventura", esta frase la leí por primera vez por parte de la que desde casi un año atrás se volvió mi amiga, y en cierto modo mi rival. Muchos saben acerca de la pequeña disputa que se ha creado entre la "heroina" pekerarita y el "villano" Ghost Steve, una lucha que se ha hecho presente en casi todos nuestros fanfics. Como sea, dicen por ahí que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Por años me dije un firme creyente de que esto no era cierto, mas ahora me doy cuenta de que esa frase no es tan ficticia como pensaba.

Ya sin mas rodeos, y aunque se que esta pequeña sorpresa probablemente terminará derrumbando la imagen de malvado que he querido crearme, quiero que lo sepan. AMIGOS... HE ENCONTRADO EL AMOR, contrario a lo que siempre pensé, finalmente encontré a esa persona especial a quien ahora me enorgullezco de llamar "mi novia". Creanlo o no, pekerarita y yo descubrimos que tras las mascaras que usamos para escribir estaba esa persona que andabamos buscando. Gracias fanfiction, gracias por abrirnos las puertas al fascinante mundo de las historias de los fans, gracias por todos los amigos que nos has dado. Y sobre todo, gracias por unirnos.

..........................

Bueno, creo que ya fue mucha miel y mermelada. Y solo para que vean que ni esto me va a quitar mi lado siniestro, el cuarto capítulo de Strigoi. Espero que les guste.

Strigoi

Capítulo 4: El Nuevo Manny

Manny yacía en un frío cuarto de hospital con sus padres sentados al lado de su cama. Los dos estaban agotados y destrozados por dentro luego de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido. La noticia de que un animal salvaje había atacado a su hijo era muy mala pero lo era aún mas saber que ni con sus poderes de El Tigre había logrado salvarse de la furia de esa criatura.

Frida iba a visitarlo todos los días, siempre preguntando cómo estaba su amigo. Le habría gustado quedarse ahí con él todo el tiempo pero le era imposible. Al haber sido ella la única testigo constantemente tenía que responder preguntas de reporteros y autoridades que ahora investigaban la zona.

-¡Ya les dije que no vi nada!, ¡Solo sé que era un animal muy grande!- era lo que siempre contestaba la niña cuando empezaban a cuestionarla sobre el ataque.

Era horrible, nefasto y detestable. Solo quería paz, quería tranquilidad. Ansiaba estar con Manny y ver como estaba de salud. La última vez que lo había visto estaba agonizando y los doctores hablaban de cosas como de que no pasaría de esa noche y un montón de situaciones que tenían a Frida muy intranquila.

Le aterraba la idea de que en cualquier momento pudieran decirle que Manny no había resistido y que ya no volvería a verlo nunca más. Tenía miedo, más bien pánico. Solo quería estar con él, lo necesitaba. Una tarde burlando toda vigilancia se apresuró y llegó hasta el hospital y eventualmente al cuarto donde estaba instalado.

Al llegar hasta ahí se encontró con un espectáculo que no esperaba. No le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, pero era muy inesperado. Manny se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Y no solo eso, estaba totalmente recuperado. Era como si en realidad nunca hubiera estado herido.

-¿M…Manny?- preguntó Frida con los ojos llorosos.

Manny se dio la vuelta y al ver a Frida frente a él sonrió tan dulcemente como la niña jamás lo había visto antes.

-Hola, Frida-

-¡Estás bien!- gritó Frida a la vez que corría a abrazarlo. Manny le devolvió el gesto haciendo que Frida se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Creí que te íbamos a perder- dijo Frida llorando.

-Jeje, te preocupas demasiado- dijo Manny sonriente.

-Pero Manny… esa cosa que nos atacó…- intentó decir Frida.

-Frida… está bien. Pude con él, nadie es capaz de derrotar a El Tigre- dijo Manny.

Frida abrazó a su amigo mientras que sus ojos se humedecían. Se sentía muy feliz de que Manny estuviera bien, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba el por qué ni lo misterioso de esa situación.

-Jeje, Frida… ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto?- preguntó Manny

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?...Manny…eres muy importante para mí-

-Tu también lo eres para mi, eres mi mejor amiga-

-No, Manny… lo que yo siento es más fuerte que amistad… Manny…yo… te amo- dijo Frida finalmente.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que ambos chicos se quedaron abrazados. Manny trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Frida… ¿hablas en serio?- dijo Manny.

-Sí, Manny, te amo mucho. No me había dado cuenta pero cuando te vi enfrentando a esa cosa comprendí que mi vida se iría a pique sin ti- dijo Frida –Te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, se que tu solo me ves como una amiga pero necesitaba decírtelo, soy tuya- dijo Frida ya sin importarle nada mas.

Manny no contestó, únicamente la sujetó de la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de él. Así se quedaron por un buen rato besándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, su mágico momento se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron María, Rodolfo y Granpapi. Todos al darse cuenta de la repentina recuperación de Manny se acercaron al chico y comenzaron a abrazarlo y a hacerle preguntas sobre cómo se sentía.

Manny estaba feliz de ver a su familia ahí pero a Frida la pareció notar una pequeña expresión de fastidio en su cara. Era como un niño pequeño al que le molesta que su tía le pellizque las mejillas. Seguramente solo era un mal entendido pero a Frida le parecía como si a Manny le hubiera molestado que entraran.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo culparlo? Después de todo habían arruinado uno de los momentos más maravillosos de sus jóvenes vidas. No importaba, ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía y ya tendrían otra oportunidad.

Los días siguientes pasaron como cualquier otro. Por supuesto que toda la escuela Leone se impactó al ver a Manny llegar completamente recuperado y más de uno lo invadió con preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado. Frida pensaba que Manny se emocionaría al tener la oportunidad de quedar como un héroe contando la historia de cómo había sobrevivido al ataque de aquella bestia, no obstante, Manny simplemente evadía las preguntas con comentarios como "no recuerdo bien que pasó" o "solo tuve suerte".

Físicamente era el mismo, su voz era igual, su mirada no había cambiado y su forma de ser seguía siendo la que todos recordaban. Sin embargo, algo en él estaba diferente. Frida no sabía qué, pero Manny había cambiado a pesar de que nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Manny, ¿estás bien?- preguntó.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Manny.

-No lo sé… siento como si algo te pasara-

-Tranquila, de seguro aún estas preocupada por el incidente de las grutas- contestó Manny sonriente.

-Si…hablando de eso…- intentó decir la niña pero su amigo no se lo permitió.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Frida, no sé por qué a todos les interesa tanto-

-Bueno, es de suponerse tomando en cuenta que estuviste a punto de mo… bueno… nos asustaste a todos-

-Relájate, no pasó nada- sonrió Manny nuevamente.

Manny siguió caminando algo distraído y sin darse cuenta chocó contra Aarón, el cual llevaba un montón de libros que no le permitían ver por dónde iba. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo así como los libros. Eventualmente se levantaron, uno de ellos tranquilo pero otro no tanto.

-Lo siento, Manny- dijo Aarón tomando sus libros.

Aarón no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Por única respuesta recibió un puñetazo en la boca por parte de Manny. El muchacho volvió a caer a causa del golpe y ahora un poco de sangre brotaba de su boca.

-¡Estúpido!, ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!- gritó Manny mientras miraba a su compañero con odio.

-¡Manny!, ¡Tranquilo!, fue un accidente- volvió a decir Aarón un poco asustado.

-¡No me interesa, maldito mocoso inútil!- gruñó Manny.

Frida se acercó a Manny algo nerviosa por la reacción del chico.

-Manny, Aarón ya se disculpó, además no fue su culpa. Estás exagerando- dijo Frida.

-¡¿Exagerar?!, ¡No, Frida!... ¡Esto es exagerar!- dijo Manny a la vez que sonreía con malicia. Unos instantes después de convirtió en el tigre y usando sus garras hirió a Aarón en el brazo.

El chico comenzó a gritar de dolor y a sujetarse la ahora ensangrentada herida. Rápidamente los demás chicos se acercaron a ellos curiosos por ver que estaba sucediendo. Algunos de ellos llevaron a Aarón a la enfermería mientras que otros le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Manny.

-¡¿Qué me ven, ineptos?!- gritó Manny con odio logrando que los otros chicos se intimidaran.

-¡Manny!, ¡Cálmate!... ¡No puedo creer que hayas lastimado a Aarón!-

-¡Cállate, Frida!, ¡Ese soquete se lo merecía!- volvió a gritar Manny justo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ahí.

-¡Manny, ven acá!, ¡Aún termino de…! ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Frida al vacío mientras notaba un pequeño cristal yaciendo en el suelo. Se agachó y lo sujetó. No parecía la gran cosa, únicamente un simple pedazo de vidrio de un color extraño.

Frida decidió guardarlo, tal vez le serviría para algo en el futuro. Quizás como accesorio para los Sombreros Atómicos. Por ahora tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. A Manny le ocurría algo extraño y ella tenía que averiguar que era.

Continuará………

Si, no hay mucha sangre ni nada, pero esto solo dará pie a algo peor. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, jeje, ¿me creerían que por poco olvido publicar hoy?. Como algunos ya lo saben, hace un par de días mi novia y yo tuvimos un pequeño sustito y la verdad me descontroló un poco, afortunadamente no era algo tan tan grave y todo salió bien. Como sea, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. No esperen un gran nivel de maldad esta vez, pero les prometo que pronto saldrá a relucir todo mi lado diabolico.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Y por cierto, esta historia va dedicada a mi preciosa, dulce y adorada novia pekerarita. Te adoro, mi niña hermosa, gracias por exitir en mi vida.

Strigoi

Capítulo 5: La Leyenda de los Strigois

Frida caminaba por toda la escuela buscando a su mejor amigo y amor de su vida mientras que sostenía el extraño cristal que había encontrado en el patio. Necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes ya que esta vez las cosas si se habían salido de control. Manny no sería capaz de herir a nadie inocente, mucho menos a un compañero de la escuela, algo le estaba sucediendo.

Estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, la última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-Suárez, espera un momento- dijo Zoe Aves mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Aves- dijo Frida con fastidio.

-Ni yo, créeme- dijo Zoe –Necesito hablar contigo sobre Manny-

-Pierdes tu tiempo- contestó Frida –Ambas sabemos lo que vas a decirme, que tu lo quieres y que no me meta en tus asuntos y…-

-No es nada de eso… acabo de enterarme de lo de Aarón- dijo Zoe serena.

-Ah… ¿de eso quieres hablar?-

-Sí, espero equivocarme pero es posible que las cosas estén muy mal- dijo Zoe con un tono de preocupación.

-Se dé que hablas. Manny ha estado muy raro desde que volvimos de las grutas- contestó Frida.

La expresión de Zoe cambió rotundamente entonces, era como si acabaran de arrojarle una cubetada de agua helada.

-Dime algo, Frida… ¿Qué pasó exactamente ahí adentro?- preguntó Zoe.

-Un animal muy grande nos atacó. Manny lo enfrentó y me dijo que fuera por ayuda- respondió Frida.

-¿Viste como era ese animal?- preguntó nuevamente Zoe.

-No, estaba muy oscuro. Solo sé que era más grande que un oso y sus sonidos era parecidos a los de un lobo- explicó Frida.

La cara de Zoe cada vez denotaba más su terror ante la situación.

-Manny sobrevivió a un ataque que debió matarlo. El sub Director Chakal mencionó hace poco que cuando lo encontraron había un extraño aroma como de incienso por todo el lugar… las cosas en serio parecen estar muy mal-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Frida. -¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

Zoe sujetó a Frida entonces por los hombros mirándola con sumo nerviosismo, era como si Zoe hubiera visto algo terrible en la mirada de Frida.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Manny sacó de la cueva… un cuarzo?- preguntó Zoe.

-¿Un qué?-

-Un cuarzo… una especie de cristal… como una piedra preciosa o un diamante- explicó Zoe.

Frida recordó entonces el misterioso objeto que había encontrado. Instintivamente lo sacó y se lo mostró a Zoe, la cual al verlo se puso tan pálida como un muerto. Era como si Frida acabara de mostrarle una cabeza humana cercenada o algo peor.

-¡No!, ¡No!- gritó Zoe retrocediendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Frida…esto es peor de lo que pensaba-

-No te entiendo… ¿Qué le pasa a Manny?-

-Manny… ya no existe- dijo Zoe con los ojos llorosos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Frida.

-¡Manny se ha convertido en un monstruo, Frida. Manny ahora es un demonio… un Strigoi- terminó Zoe.

-¡Estás loca!-

-¡Te digo la verdad, Frida!- siguió Zoe. –Esa cosa que los atacó era un Strigoi, no me queda la menor duda, y ese monstruo maldijo a Manny de por vida-

-¡Eso es imposible!, ¡Me estás mintiendo!-

Zoe se calmó, respiró hondo y le pidió a Frida que se sentara. La chica estaba furiosa pero no hizo nada contra la niña Aves. Suárez obedeció y entonces Zoe se dirigió a ella como nunca antes, como una amiga.

-Frida… tómalo con calma, te lo contaré todo-

Frida decidió relajarse y permitirle a Zoe que hablara. No le gustaba tener que escuchar la historia de su peor enemiga y mucho menos tratándose de Manny, no obstante, esta vez sabía que era necesario.

-Veras- comenzó Zoe –La criatura que los atacó no era precisamente un animal, Frida. Era un monstruo, un Strigoi… al principio no lo quería aceptar pero todo coincide, la leyenda resultó ser cierta-

Frida no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Frida, el Strigoi vivía en la cueva. Por la escasa descripción que diste supe que era real. Además el tipo de heridas de Manny solo uno de esos demonios puede causarlas- dijo Zoe.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el cristal que encontré?-

-Cada Strigoi cuenta con un amuleto especial que lo mantiene vivo, en la mayoría de los casos es un cuarzo. Si el cristal es destruido el Strigoi muere… y creo que Manny rompió el cuarzo de su atacante-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Frida.

-Porque ese cuarzo que encontraste es solo un fragmento. Si duda se le cayó a Manny cuando atacó a Aarón- explicó Zoe.

Frida estaba meditando las cosas, en cualquier otra situación se habría alejado de ahí cuanto antes pero luego de su experiencia en las grutas quería saber más.

-Por lo que le hizo a Manny… imagino que un Strigoi es muy peligroso- dijo Frida.

-Si… son asesinos despiadados, carniceros- dijo Zoe.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Manny… además… Si Manny destruyó el cuarzo significa que el Strigoi también fue destruido, ¿no?- preguntó Frida.

Zoe suspiró preparándose para terminar su relato.

-Frida… ¿Por qué crees que los Strigois no tienen enemigos?-

-Supongo que porque son tan feroces que nadie los ataca-

-En parte si- dijo Zoe –Pero hay otra razón… nadie quiere matar a un Strigoi-

-¿Y eso por que?-

-Por que el que lo hace queda maldito… acaba con un Strigoi… pero el asesino se convierte en uno- terminó Zoe.

Frida se quedó estupefacta y horrorizada.

-…¿Qué?...-

-Manny ha estado actuando muy raro desde su regreso por que… se está convirtiendo-

-…no-

-Por eso sobrevivió al ataque-

-...NO-

-Por eso se recuperó tan rápido-

-NO-

-Por eso ha estado tan cambiado-

-¡No!-

-¡Manny es un Strigoi ahora!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

Continuará………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, pues aquí tienen puntualmente el sexto capítulo. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, enserio me suben el animo. Ya saben que esta historia está dedicada a mi novia pekerarita, a quien además quiero felicitar nuevamente por ese gran logro obtenido reientemente. Mi Amor, muchas felicidades, te lo mereces.

Y bueno, El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Strigoi

Capítulo 6: Adiós Tigre, hola demonio.

-¡Me estás mintiendo, Aves!- gritó Frida.

-Jamás mentiría con esto. Y créeme que a mí también me duele pero esa es la verdad- dijo Zoe en tono calmado.

-No…Manny no es un monstruo…me niego a creerlo- dijo Frida con los ojos lagrimosos.

Zoe se levantó entonces y le colocó una mano a Frida en el hombro. A pesar de su eterna rivalidad, sabía que no tenía caso seguir peleando. Después de todo, ambas habían perdido al chico Rivera.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes Frida-

Frida se limpió las lágrimas tratando de asimilarlo. No quería creerle a Zoe pero ella misma había comprobado el cambio de Manny.

-¿Qué…que…podemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Frida temerosa de la respuesta.

-Frida… para esto no hay cura-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Manny se fue desde que esa cosa lo atacó- dijo Zoe.

Frida comprendió entonces lo que la chica Aves estaba por decir y por supuesto que la idea no le agradó para nada. Se molestó mucho con tan solo imaginarlo.

-¡No!... ¡No te atrevas a sugerir eso!- gritó Frida nuevamente.

-No hay otra solución… Manny debe morir-

-¡No!, ¡Estás loca!, ¡Todo esto es una treta para que te ayude a hacerle daño!-

-¡Yo también lo quiero, Frida!- gritó Zoe –Y tampoco me gusta nada esto pero si no muere él todos los demás seremos destruidos-

-¿Me pides entonces que te ayude a matarlo?, ¡Jamás lo haré!-

-Ni yo… no podemos asesinarlo… si lo hacemos nos convertiremos también en Strigois- explicó Zoe.

-¿y entonces que se supone que debemos hacer?- preguntó Frida malhumorada.

-…Esa es la pregunta, Frida- terminó Zoe.

Frida se quedó muy pensativa con respecto a la situación de Manny. No solo le acababan de decir que debían matarlo, sino que además no podían hacerlo si no querían convertirse en monstruos. Necesitaba descubrir otra solución, algo que pudieran hacer. Simplemente no quería aceptar que esa fuera la única forma, además era un método imposible.

-Dices que Manny debe morir pero que nadie puede matarlo porque será un Strigoi también… yo creo que hay otras cosas que podemos hacer- dijo Frida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Zoe.

-Estoy segura de que Manny aún no se ha convertido del todo… él aún sigue ahí-

-No estarás pensando en…-

-Exacto… hablaré con él y lo ayudaré a salir de esto-

-¡No!, ¡No tiene caso!-

-Tengo que hacerlo, quiero intentarlo Zoe… ¿O qué?, ¿prefieres acaso que nos quedemos sentadas viendo como Manny se convierte en un asesino?- preguntó Frida.

Zoe entendía a la perfección los motivos de Frida para no darse por vencida. Ella tampoco quería perder a Manny. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada que perder.

-De acuerdo, digámosle… pero que sea rápido, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda-

-De acuerdo- dijo Frida –Vamos-

Las dos se apresuraron a buscar a Manny y al no encontrarlo en la escuela decidieron ir a la casa del Macho para ver si ahí se encontraba. En el camino, Zoe apretó un par de botones de su pulsera y rápidamente una pequeña luz roja comenzó a parpadear.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó Frida extrañada.

-Pido refuerzos… las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas- dijo Zoe.

Frida decidió no preguntar mas, solo quería llegar pronto a la casa de Manny para terminar con todo eso. Ella sabía que aún se podía hacer algo, solo necesitaba hablar con Manny. Todo estaría bien… tenía que estarlo.

Algunos momentos después, las chicas llegaron a la casa de la familia Rivera y para su suerte, aparentemente todo estaba en orden. Rodolfo se encontraba atendiendo a María, la cual estaba de visita. Granpapi por su parte inspeccionaba un montón de joyas que acababa de robar. Era una suerte que María estuviera ahí, de lo contrario Rodolfo lo estaría molestando de que las fuera a devolver.

-Hola Frida- saludó Granpapi al verlas entrar.

-Hola, ¿está Manny?- respondió Frida.

-Sí, lleva un buen rato en su cuarto, ¿pasa?- respondió Granpapi.

Las dos niñas llegaron hasta la habitación de Manny. La puerta estaba cerrada y no es escuchaba nada adentro. Frida llamó pero nadie respondió. Volvió a hacerlo pero con el mismo resultado. Entonces Zoe decidió usar uno de sus láseres contra la puerta derribándola casi al instante.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?- exclamó Frida.

-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!- alegó Zoe.

En ese momento Manny salió a su encuentro. Cualquier pensaría que estaría muy molesto por su puerta destruida, pero contrario a eso se veía muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo.

-Hola chicas- saludó Manny.

-¡Estas bien!- gritó Frida a la vez que abrazaba a su amigo.

-Claro que estoy bien, Frida, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Manny… tenemos que hablar-

-Tranquila Frida, todo está bien...todo…está…muy….bien- dijo Manny.

En ese momento Zoe notó algo, un pequeño objeto colgando del cuello del chico. Al observarlo con más cuidado descubrió con horror que era un cuarzo color negro. Justo después de eso vio los ojos de Manny, los cuales ahora eran de color rojo fosforescente.

-¡Frida, es una trampa!- gritó Zoe a la vez que golpeaba a Manny y lo apartaba de Frida.

Zoe llevó a Frida hasta la sala donde los Rivera se encontraban, muy alterados por la explosión de la puerta. Pero además había otra cosa, la parvada de furia acababa de llegar.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- exclamó Rodolfo.

-Esta vez no vinimos a pelear, Pantera- contestó Buitrila.

-¿Entonces a que vienen?- preguntó María.

Manny caminó a la sala en ese momento y con una voz sumamente tranquila respondió a la pregunta.

-Vinieron a ayudarlos… a cuidarlos…a protegerlos… de mi- dijo Manny.

-Mijo… ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó María temerosa al ver los ojos de su hijo.

-Yo ya no soy tu hijo, María… El Tigre murió…ahora denle la bienvenida al mismísimo demonio…. al Strigoi. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió Manny ante la mirada horrorizada de todos los presentes.

Continuará………


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, ¡Soy feliz!, ¡Al fin terminé el cuarto semestre de la carrera!, ¡Y no reprobé nada!, yujuuuuu. Solo por eso les traigo el septimo capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya saben que esta historia va dedicadisima a mi amor pekerarita y que El Tigre es de Sandra y Jorge y bla bla bla.

Strigoi

Capítulo 7: Regreso al Principio.

Luego de vaciar el cadáver de su padre del vital liquido, Manny se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sonriendo con satisfacción mientras hablaba solo.

-La familia Rivera, tan magnánima, tan poderosa… y ahora destruida. Ni siquiera ayudados por la familia Aves pudieron salvarse- dijo mirando los cuerpos de la parvada de Furia a unos cuantos metros de él –Si, todos muertos… lástima que no fueran las únicos que estaban aquí, ¿verdad Frida?-

Al decir esto golpeó una gran mesa cercana y la arrojó lejos dejando al descubierto a una aterrorizada Frida Suárez, quien había entrado en pánico al haber sido descubierta.

Frida se levantó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar pero Manny era mucho más rápido y no tardó en darle alcance. Huir era imposible, a donde quiera que ella fuere él siempre estaba ahí, acechando y hambriento de su sangre.

Al final Frida quedó tendida en el suelo boca arriba y sobre ella el demonio que había acabado con todos y que pronto destruiría su vida. Sus ojos rojos despiadados eran el espectáculo más terrible que la chica había presenciado jamás. Estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer y esta vez su mejor amigo no podía ayudarla.

-¡Te lo suplico!- pidió Frida.

-Shhhhh- dijo Manny colocando un dedo en sus labios para que dejara de gritar.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!- gimió Frida.

-No tengas miedo, Frida. Esto solo te dolerá muchísimo- sonrió.

-¡Noooo!-

-¿Por qué te resistes?, ¿no dijiste que serías mía?-

-¡Pero no de esta forma!, ¡yo te amaba!-

-Y yo a ti… por eso te estoy dando un trato especial-

-¡No!, ¡Te lo ruego!, ¡No lo hagas, Manny, tú no eres así!-

-Manny Rivera murió, Frida… el ya no está aquí-

-Claro que si… yo sé que tú eres bueno… aún eres mi Manny. Tú no eres un monstruo- sollozó Frida mientras sentía en su cara la lengua viperina del que hasta hace poco fuera la persona más importante en su vida pero que ahora no era más que un perverso monstruo chupa sangre.

La mirada de Manny parecía muerta, perdida, como si ya no tuviera alma. Todo rastro de bondad se había esfumado y en ella solo cabían deseos psicópatas.

-Estás muy alterada Frida, deberías descansar-

-…No- lloró Frida.

-Duerme, Frida. Duerme ahora- dijo Manny cariñosamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios de la chica. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Frida mientras Manny abría nuevamente la boca y perforaba su cuello con sus colmillos.

-No…Ma…nny-

-Duerme, amor. Descansa en paz ahora. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Frida podía sentir como la sangre lentamente iba saliendo de su cuerpo. Todo comenzaba a verse borroso y se sentía mareada y débil. Tenía frío, no le cabía la menor duda de que ese era su fin. Era horrible terminar así, dolía como ninguna otra cosa en la vida, mas no era el dolor físico, sino el dolor emocional el que la estaba destruyendo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de resignarse a morir de ese modo, en las garras del chico que tanto había querido. La cruda verdad era tan notoria que ya no podía negarla. Manny, su Manny, se había ido y ahora en su lugar solo quedaba un monstruo sin corazón.

Solo quería que todo terminara, que el dolor se fuera. Ya no le importaba nada, el motivo que la ataba a este mundo se había esfumado para siempre. Pronto su vida habría terminado y con ella el sufrimiento. No era precisamente la muerte que siempre se había imaginado, pero al menos era junto a él.

Frida cerró los ojos disponiéndose a no volver a abrirlos jamás, solo se rindió esperando el fatal momento. En ese instante, Manny dejó de morderla para soltar un grito de dolor. Frida cayó al suelo algo aturdida por la sangre que había perdido pero aún así logró ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Zoe Aves yacía en el suelo muy mal herida pero aún con vida y acababa de dispararle a Manny con la ayuda de su láser. El chico estaba muy molesto por haber sido atacado a traición y ambas jóvenes contemplaron su expresión ahora más diabólica que nunca. SU boca ensangrentada mostrando dientes puntiagudos y sus ojos ahora se habían tornado totalmente negros.

-¡Maldita mocosa!, ¡Te vas a arrepentir!- gritó Manny.

Zoe estaba muy adolorida y aunque hubiera querido hacer, no podía huir. Ella sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Frida, corre!- gritó Zoe.

-¡No voy a dejarte…!- intentó decir Frida pero lo que pasó a continuación la dejó horrorizada.

Manny sacó de una de sus manos algo parecido a garras y con un gritó psicópata golpeó a Zoe tan fuerte que su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo. Frida contempló a detalle como el ahora cadáver de la chica caía al suelo mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su cuello cercenado.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó.

-¡Y ahora sigues tu!- exclamó Manny listo para abalanzarse sobre Frida.

La chica comenzó a correr por su vida sin poder dejar de llorar. No quería voltear pero sabía que Manny la perseguía tratando de asesinarla. La herida en su cuello le dolía y el mismo suelo perecía tambalearse debajo de sus pies. Comprendía que no tenía caso intentarlo, sin embargo, no quería dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente.

Frida vio su propia sombra proyectada en la pared y detrás de ella la sombre del un muchacho corriendo por ella. Eventualmente, la sombra de Manny comenzó a transfigurarse hasta volverse la sombra de una especie de animal parecido a un lobo pero con características humanoides.

Sus manos mostraban garras de 10 centímetros de largo, sus orejas puntiagudas como las de un lince y una boca tan grande como la de un cocodrilo cuyos colmillos ansiaban desgarrar su carne.

Poco a poco podía sentir la fétida y cálida respiración del monstruo detrás de ella. Estaba cerca, la iba a atrapar. Ese ya no era Manny, era una bestia enorme que no tardaría en destrozar su cabeza como si fuera una nuez.

En ese momento Frida tropezó a escasos metros de la salida. Estaba hecho, había perdido. Instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos esperando sentir las filosas garras del Strigoi atravesar su cuerpo. No obstante, no sintió nada.

El sonido de un disparo hizo que se sobresaltara y levantara la mirada. Ahí, frente a ella, Emiliano Suárez se encontraba de pie apuntando con su revólver recién disparado a la criatura que ahora se sujetaba el brazo herido por la bala.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Frida.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!- ordenó Suárez mientras que el Strigoi gemía de dolor y retrocedía con miedo.

Frida por fin se animó a voltear y entonces pudo ver la nueva imagen de Manny, la imagen del mal. El monstruo más fiero y aterrador que jamás hubiera visto se levantaba imponente muy cerca de ella.

Emiliano disparó de nuevo dándole esta vez a Manny cerca del estomago. Frida lloraba por ver tan escalofriante escena y aterrada de que en cualquier momento un zarpazo le fuera a dar muerte igual que a Zoe.

El Strigoi dio un último gemido y salió huyendo de ahí trepando por la pared con agiles y arácnidos movimientos. Al final se perdió entre las penumbras trayendo consigo una inusual calma.

Emiliano corrió junto a su hija y la llevó en brazos al hospital. La chica solo se dejó llevar mientras abrazaba a su padre sintiéndose al fin segura, pero sabiendo que solo era algo temporal.

-¿Qué era eso, Frida?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Un Strigoi- susurró ella.

-¿Los mató a todos?- preguntó nuevamente Emiliano.

-Si…a todos- contestó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Incluso…a tu amigo…Manuel?-

-…..Si….a él también lo mató….mi Manny está muerto.

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaa, se que llegué antes esta semana pero hoy es un día muy especial y teniendo ya listo este capítulo decidí publicar de una vez. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, aprecio mucho su apoyo. Ya saben que esta historia va dedicadisima a mi pekerarita, sobre todo en este día.

El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Strigoi

Capítulo 8: Que Muera Ya.

-Así están las cosas, señores, hay una bestia peligrosa rondando por ahí y debemos detenerla cuanto antes- explicó Emiliano al resto del cuerpo policiaco.

-Si señor- dijeron todos al unísono.

-No quiero mentirles, el enemigo es muy peligroso. Asesinó a todos los Rivera y a la familia Aves. Estamos tratando con un monstruo demente- siguió Emiliano.

Entres los oficiales se podía ver el miedo pero a la vez la determinación de proteger a la ciudad del nuevo adversario. Frida por su parte se encontraba en la oficina de Emiliano escuchando todo lo que ocurría.

La experiencia había sido demasiado para ella, no solo había presenciado una masacre, sino que el chico que amaba era el responsable. Manny se había transformado en un demonio y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar la crueldad con la que había asesinado a su propia familia enfrente de ella, además había estado a punto de matarla a ella. No le cabía la menor duda, Manny se había ido, no obstante algo en ella se aferraba a la idea de que aún había una esperanza.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre alentando a los policías, Frida meditaba sobre el futuro. No estaba segura de en verdad querer que atacaran a Manny, después de todo, aún era su Manny, aún lo amaba.

Cierto era que sus actos no tenían justificación, pero la idea de que lo único que podían hacer era lastimarlo no le agradaba para nada. Maldijo mentalmente esa excursión a las grutas, de no haber ido jamás a ese infernal sitio Manny no habría luchado contra el primer Strigoi y no se habría convertido en ese monstruo.

De repente algo regresó a su mente, las palabras de su difunta compañera Zoe. Manny había asesinado al Strigoi por protegerse a él y a Frida y eso era justamente lo que lo había maldecido. Era eso, él no tenía que haberlo asesinado, el hechizo de los Strigois lo decía muy claramente, Zoe se lo había explicado.

Tal vez Manny se había ganado lo peor, tal vez la mejor solución era acabar con su vida, pero no podían hacerlo. "Aquel que mate a un Strigoi se convertirá en uno", algo así estaba escrito. Si Emiliano mataba a Manny entonces no solo perdería a su chico, sino a su padre también.

Solo se formaría una interminable cadena de sangre y maldad en que el justiciero terminaría siendo el nuevo villano. Realmente era muy difícil todo eso, no había de otra, necesitaban otra solución y rápido. Manny no tardaría en recuperarse y atacar de nuevo.

Finalmente la junta terminó y Emiliano regresó al lado de su hija preocupado por el estado de la chica. Ahora su trato era mucho más amable y cariñoso que antes.

-¿Cómo sigues, mija?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Mejor, papá… un poco mejor- contestó Frida.

-No te preocupes, mataremos a esa cosa-

-De hecho… de eso quería hablarte- dijo la chica.

-¿Si?, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó el adulto.

-N…n…no puedes matarlo-

-¿Cómo que no?, lo haremos pedazos-

-Papá… no quiero que lo hagas- dijo Frida.

-¿No quieres?...Frida… esa cosa mató a los Rivera y a las Aves…mató a tu amigo-

-No…no fue así-

-Pero tu dijiste que…-

-Papá… esa cosa es Manny- terminó Frida.

Emiliano quedó perplejo, no podía concebir lo que su hija le estaba diciendo.

-….¿Qué?-

-Manny se convirtió en un Strigoi… en lo que nos atacó…-

-F…Frida…-

-Y si lo matas… tu también te convertirás en uno… esa es… la… maldición-

Emiliano quedó muy serio, necesitaba penar bien las cosas. Quería ayudar a su hija, pero con esto que acababa de enterarse ya no sabía qué hacer. Ahora él también entendía la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Zoe me lo dijo… antes de…de que…- intentó decir Frida pero el recuerdo era demasiado doloroso. Emiliano lo comprendió y abrazó a su hija para que se calmara.

Frida rompió a llorar en el hombro de su padre, quien por primera vez tuvo que aceptar que el sentimiento de su hija por Manny era demasiado fuerte y que por consiguiente debía respetarlo.

El problema ahora era que por lo que entendía, Manny era el mismo enemigo que tenía que detener. Esto hizo que Emiliano mal interpretara las cosas.

-Mija, entiendo que lo quieres mucho…- dijo Emiliano.

-¡Lo amo!- exclamó Frida.

-…bien, lo amas- siguió Emiliano con mucha paciencia –Pero debes entender que si las cosas están así tenemos que atraparlo y ponerle fin a esto-

-…-

-Intentaremos ayudarlo… pero si se pone difícil tendremos que matarlo, lo siento. Aunque inventes algo así como de que la medición me hará a mi también un Strigoi. Sé que lo haces por protegerlo… pero debo hacerlo-

-¡No!, ¡Papá!, ¡No lo hagas!-

-¡Es mi deber!- gritó Emiliano.

-¡No es un cuento!, ¡En serio hay una maldición!- gritó Frida intentando que su padre la escuchara pero era inútil.

Emiliano caminó decidido a la salida al tiempo que llamaba a dos oficiales y les daba instrucciones precisas de que no dejaran a su hija salir de la oficina por ningún motivo.

Los dos guardias cerraron la puerta dejando a una desesperada Frida golpeándola y gritando para que la dejaran salir.

-¡Papá!, ¡No lo hagas!- gritaba Frida pero sin éxito alguno.

Emiliano por su parte reunió a sus mejores hombres y salieron en busca del asesino dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para terminar con eso.

-¡Ya lo saben!, ¡Es muy peligroso!. Si lo ven… ¡Asesínenlo!- ordenó el jefe Suárez.

Los policías asintieron firmes y decididos. Emiliano se sentía muy orgulloso al descubrir la gran disciplina y respeto que su persona inspiraba en otros. Era como guiar a su propio batallón a una gran lucha contra el mal.

De ese modo, todos marcharon a la casa del macho, la escena del crimen y la segura guarida del monstruo. Todos y cada uno de ellos se sentían como fieros guerreros a quienes nada podría detener. Lo que no sabían, era que al lugar al que iban no serían los cazadores… sino las presas.

Continuará…

¿Qué pasará?... hasta creen que les voy a decir, jeje. Se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Tal y como se los prometí a mi amigo Nopiltze y a mi adorada pekerarita, les traigo el noveno capítulo antes de lo esperado. Les advierto que esta vez si me dí un viajesote y creo que se me pasó un poquitín la mano, a ver que opinan. Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua, se cuidan.

Strigoi

Capítulo 9: Masacre

Frida acababa de abrir la ventana de la oficina de su padre y ahora se disponía a salir por esta. Debía ser muy cuidadosa para evitar caer y lastimarse en serio. Dudaba que esa altura pudiera matarla, pero seguramente le dejaría más de un hueso roto.

Manny ya antes había logrado entrar a ese lugar fácilmente en el pasado, mas él contaba con sus poderes de El Tigre y Frida no, por lo que para ella se trataba de una tarea titánica. En verdad detestaba tener que escapar de ese modo pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la casa del macho para detener una desgracia. Sabía que si Emiliano iniciaba si plan definitivamente lo perdería, ya fuera como víctima de Manny o como el siguiente Strigoi en cuestión. Poco después finalmente había logrado llegar al suelo y ahora solo debía correr lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar a tiempo.

La niña recorrió varias calles sudando y jadeando por el cansancio, le dolía el pecho por el esfuerzo pero aún así no se detuvo. Simplemente no podía descansar hasta que todo eso se hubiera resuelto. Mientras corría, escuchó la inconfundible voz de su amigo Davi.

El chico la había visto y ahora corría alegremente a su lado curioso por aquello que parecía importarle tanto a Frida en ese momento. Al verlo, Frida intentó acelerar el paso peor era inútil, estaba demasiado agotada y Davi terminó alcanzándola.

-Hola Frida- saludó el chico.

-Ahora no, Davi- dijo Frida cortante y sin dejar de avanzar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No es tu problema-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Davi.

-No-

-Vamos, Frida… ¿Y Manny?-

-¡Aléjate!- gritó Frida haciendo que el muchacho retrocediera asustado.

Frida continuó su camino pero se detuvo unos cuantos pasos después, Davi no merecía que lo trataran así, solo era un niño ingenuo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Frida regresó y tomó a Davi por los hombros mirándolo con cariño.

-Lo siento, Davi… no eres tu el problema… pero ahora no puedes venir. Es por tu bien- dijo Frida justo antes de retomar el camino y dejando a su amigo de pie en media calle mirándola confundido.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del macho. El pequeño batallón de Emiliano acababa de entrar en el edificio y ahora subía sigilosamente las escaleras hasta el último piso. Todo estaba oscuro y desolado, al parecer los vecinos habían escapado de ahí… o algo peor.

Todos llevaban sus linternas tratando de ver por donde caminaban aunque las penumbras ahogaban la luz. Las ventanas habían sido cubiertas por mantas y muebles de tal modo que todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

Emiliano estaba lleno de un sentimiento de temor y adrenalina, sabía que esa cosa los estaba vigilando y que no tardarían en atacar. Así mismo sabía que más de uno de sus acompañantes se estaban muriendo de miedo, eso sí, continuaban a pesar de todo.

-Tengan cuidado- susurró Emiliano –No sabemos lo que esté tramando-

Los demás asintieron dándole a entender que habían comprendido sus indicaciones. Por lo que el jefe de policía siguió con su explicación –Tan pronto lleguemos al que era el hogar de los Rivera encenderemos las lámparas más potentes, alumbraremos el lugar y buscaremos al monstruo… Mendoza, ¿Quién trae las lámparas?-

-Las trae Ramírez, jefe- contestó Mendoza.

-Bien… Ramírez, al frente- ordenó Emiliano, mas su orden no fue cumplida. ¡Ramírez!, ¡Ven acá!... ¿donde está Ramírez?-

-Estaba detrás de mí, jefe- contestó Frade, el oficial que estaba en último lugar de la fila.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de angustia ante la desaparición del oficial Ramírez. Algo dentro de ellos les gritaba que salieron corriendo de ahí mientras podían hacerlo.

-Tranquilos… el muy cobarde debió arrepentiré y regresar sin que nos diéramos cuentas. Ya después me encargaré de él… sigan adelante- ordenó Emiliano.

Los demás obedecieron y continuaron la marcha, la mayoría de ellos más por obligación que por otra cosa. Subían y subían escaleras agudizando el oído para percibir algún movimiento extraño, mas no escuchaban nada. Ya estaban a escasos pisos de su objetivo cuando Hernández, uno de los oficiales del medio, logró divisar algo.

-Jefe Suárez… arriba hay alguien- susurró.

Emiliano lo escuchó y levantó la mirada. Al hacerlo descubrió que efectivamente había alguien en la parte de arriba asomándose a donde ellos estaban. No lograba verlo a detalle pero su silueta era clara. No se movía ni hacía ruido, pero era más que obvio que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y que los estaba vigilando.

Todos se pararon en seco intercambiando miradas con ese tipo. Emiliano se aferró a su revólver mientras pensaba que hacer.

-Rivera- susurró poco antes de dar su siguiente orden –Quédense aquí… yo iré a ver de quien se trata, si ven cualquier movimiento en falso habrán fuego-

Dicho esto continuó su camino llegando poco tiempo después hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba el espía. Este parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Emiliano ya que seguía mirando hacia abajo, hacia los temerosos policías.

Con paso lento pero constante, Emiliano avanzó hasta quedar a pocos metros de él. Tomó su arma y apuntó listo para tirar del gatillo.

-¡Policía!- exclamó –Identifíquese-

La orden había sido clara y desafiante, mas el espía ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Emiliano repitió la orden pero con el mismo resultado. Algunos segundos después decidió usar la fuerza y sin más se abalanzó sobre él sujetando sus manos y poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza.

Los otros oficiales al ver esto siguieron subiendo más confiados y decididos a ayudar a su jefe. Emiliano interrogaba a ese individuo pero sin respuesta, fue cuando el adulto se dio cuenta de algo… esa persona no estaba con vida.

Los oficiales llegaron a su lado y Emiliano les indicó que se quedaran quietos, que no había por qué temer.

-Tranquilos, no es un enemigo- explicó Emiliano –Pobre hombre, debió ser uno de los vecinos que no lograron salir a tiempo-

Frade alumbró entonces el cuerpo con su linterna deslumbrando a todos con un pequeño objeto metálico adherido a la ropa del difunto.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Frade a la vez que se acercaba y lo tomaba en sus manos. De repente su mirada se ensombreció y se llenó de terror.

-¿Qué tienes, Frade?- preguntó Emiliano.

Frade le mostró entonces el objeto a Emiliano y por fin vio que era lo que pasaba. Se trataba de una placa de policía con las palabras "Oficial Ramírez" escritas en él. Inmediatamente después alumbraron la cara del cadáver y comprobaron con horror que era su compañero el que yacía ahí, muerto y con una expresión de miedo como si algo lo hubiera atacado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, la calma antes de la tormenta. De repente, Jiménez, un joven policía rompió esa quietud.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- gritó Jiménez comenzando a correr escaleras abajo.

-¡Espera, Jiménez!- ordenó Emiliano pero el oficial no pudo ni siquiera responder, ya que frente a todos una sombra se abalanzó sobre él y lo envistió haciéndolo caer por el hueco de las escaleras. Un grito de terror se escuchó, luego un fuerte golpe y al final silencio. Jiménez acaba de perecer.

Emiliano y los otros policías abrieron fuego con dirección a la sombra que había atacado a Jiménez victimas del pánico y la desesperación. Hernández pateó la puerta que daba a la antigua residencia Rivera logrando que esta cediera y todos pudieran entrar, era el único medio de escape.

-¡Quédense juntos!- ordenó Emiliano pero sin saber si los otros le estaban poniendo atención. Los cinco oficiales que le quedaban se colocaron junto a él sin parar de disparar hacia la puerta de entrada, mas la sombra se había esfumado.

Suárez, Hernández, Frade, Quintanar, Mendoza y Gómez ahora estaban atrapados sin que nadie pudiera escucharlos ni mucho menos ayudarlos. Las manos de todos temblaban por el miedo y sudaban frío. Nuevamente ese incomodo y peligroso silencio se escuchaba.

-Tranquilos- susurró Emiliano – Somos más que él, podemos vencerlo-

-S…s…siem…pre…a…sus o…o…ordenes, jefe- contestó Gómez temblando por el susto.

Estar ahí era horrible, era como una casa del terror pero esta vez con un peligro mortal acechándolos. Lo más importante ahora era mantener la calma y concentrarse. No obstante, era muy difícil lograrlo.

-Jefe- susurró Hernández.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Creo que lo vi…si… ¡Ahí está!, ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Hernández haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo miraran encontrándose con la horrenda figura del Strigoi sujetando a Hernández del cuello con una mano y con la otra literalmente atravesándole el pecho.

-¡No!- gritó Quintanar con los ojos lagrimosos por ver a su amigo morir lentamente. Entonces tomó su arme y siguió disparando como un desesperado, mas el Strigoi era rápido y antes de que las balas llegaran a él logró quitarse.

Por desgracia apara todos, el monstruo estaba justo enfrente de Frade y las balas que iban dirigidas para él terminaron impactándose contra el oficial matándolo casi al instante.

-¡Quintanar, no dispares!- gritó Emiliano.

-¡Lo siento, jefe, lo siento!- gritó Quintanar aterrado y apenado como un niño que acaba de romper el jarrón favorito de su madre.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Gómez al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir. Por desgracia antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Quintanar ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo partido por la mitad.

¡Demonios!, ¡Gómez, Mendoza!, ¡Síganme!- exclamó Emiliano.

Ambos obedecieron y corrieron junto a su jefe. Ahora los tres encaraban al Strigoi, la bestia más diabólica que jamás hubieran visto.

Emiliano miró al monstruo a los ojos reconociendo una cicatriz en uno de ellos. No cabía duda, se trataba de Manny. A su vez, Manny también había reconocido a Emiliano y ahora una sonrisa maligna se había dibujado en su monstruosa cara.

-jajajajajaja, ahora si te tengo Suárez- rió Manny con una voz muy distinta a la de él.

-¡Rivera!, ¡Siempre supe que serías un problema pero no de este grado!, ¡Te ordeno que te detengas!- exclamó Emiliano.

-jejeje, no, viejo. De hecho a ti te tengo preparado un trato especial por todas las veces que no me dejaste estar con Frida-

-Si de verdad te importa mi hija termina con todo esto-

-Lo haré, jajajajajajajaja- se burló Manny a la vez que sujetaba algo en su cintura. Emiliano bajó la mirada y vio con terror el cinturón de El Tigre aún en poder de Manny.

-¡No!, ¡Deténganlo!- gritó Emiliano sabiendo que si giraba de la hebilla las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Gómez y Mendoza dispararon a Manny logrando que alejara las garras de la hebilla e hiriendo lo un poco. El Strigoi soltó un fuerte rugido y de un movimiento rápido degolló a Mendoza y aplastó a Gómez. Al final solo quedó Emiliano.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!- gritó.

Justo ene se momento Frida acababa de llegar a la escena horrorizada por los cadáveres y la imagen de su padre peleando con Manny. Mas lo peor aún faltaba, ya que Manny le dio un zarpazo a Emiliano fracturándole el brazo e inmovilizándolo para usar su arma.

-jajajajaja, ahora si morirás- rió Manny listo para actuar.

-¡No!, ¡Rivera!, ¡No lo hagas!-

Era tarde, Manny ya había girado su hebilla y entonces un resplandor rojo inundó toda la sala. Frida y Emiliano tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para impedir que les lastimara la vista. Una vez que la luz roja desapareció encontraron a un Strigoi de aspecto mucho más malévolo. No había aparecido ningún traje de héroe felino, mas bien el monstruo parecía haber adquirido características de un inmenso tigre dientes de sable.

-¡Eeeeeeel Tigreeeeee!, jajajajajajajajaja- exclamó Manny listo para dar el golpe final.

-No, no, ¡Nooooooo!, ¡Manny nooooooooo!- gritó Frida aterrorizada.

Continuará...

Jejeje, el proximo capítulo será el gran final. Se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaa, ¿que crees?, ¡The Story is Over!. Así es, por fin les traigo el ultimo capítulo de este fanfic, de entrada les advierto que no es un final feliz, jeje. Tal y como lo dijo me querida pekerarita "Es peor que Garras de Guerra", jeje. Y bueno, como es costumbre le dedico la historia y agradezco sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

**XAliinattionX**

**ALICIA LA 5050**

**dark soul T **(Lee esto y dime si aún crees que no soy malvado, jeje)

**MeryAlex**

**Nopiltze**

Y por supuesto un agradecimiento y dedicatoria mega especial a **XxpekeraritabonitaxX**, mi niña hermosa. Espero que te guste.

Y bien, ya todos los sabemos pero me obligan a decirlo. El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Strigoi

Capítulo 10: La Maldición del Strigoi

Emiliano se encontraba tirado en el suelo mirando horrorizado a Manny, ahora no solo convertido en Strigoi, sino con los poderes de El Tigre. La bestia que se levantaba frente al jefe Suárez era tan imponente, perversa y aterradora que el valor del adulto se había esfumado en un dos por tres.

-¡Rivera!, ¡Tigre!... ¡Manny!, ¡No!, ¡Por favor!- gritaba Emiliano mientras observaba nervioso las filosas garras y colmillos de su enemigo.

-jajajajaja, ¡¿Quién es el gato asustado ahora, Suárez?, ¡¿Por qué no mandas a tus malditos perros a atacarme como siempre lo haces?- dijo Manny con la crueldad reflejada en su voz.

No cabía duda, todos esos años de resentimiento y miedo hacia Emiliano estaban por salir en contra de él. El adulto se sentía por primera vez se sentía derrotado y temeroso. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a su hija.

Las cosas se complicaban a causa de su brazo fracturado, le dolía a horrores pero sabía que eso no era nada comparado con lo que se acercaba. Manny lo odiaba, él lo sabía, después de todo se lo había ganado. Sin darse cuenta se había transformado en el mayor trofeo para el monstruo, su muerte no solo sería sangrienta, sino lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Ahora sufre y muere, mal nacido!- gritó Manny listo para empezar la tortura.

-¡Nooooooooo! Gritó Emiliano aterrado.

La voz del jefe de policía no había sido la única en escucharse, ya que otro grito había resonado en la habitación. Tanto Manny como Emiliano voltearon la mirada y descubrieron a Frida de pie en la puerta mirándolos y llorando.

-¡Manny!, ¡No lo hagas!- exclamó Frida.

-¡Mija!, ¡Huye de aquí!- gritó Emiliano.

-¡Mo, papá!, ¡Esto tiene que terminar!...Manny, yo se que aún eres bueno, se que sigues ahí adentro- dijo Frida esperanzada.

-¡No pierdas el tiempo, Frida!, ¡Vete!-

-¡No!, ¡Ya no quiero escapar!... Manny… te lo suplico, tú eres más fuerte que esto. Eres más poderoso que cualquier maldición. ¡Tienes que reaccionar!, ¡Termina con esto!- pidió Frida llorando.

Manny se le quedó mirando a Frida por unos segundos, en sus ojos se veía reflejada la niña de pelo azul mientras que Emiliano solo podía quedarse quieto rezando por que nada malo sucediera.

Por unos instantes a todos les pareció que una chispa de arrepentimiento aparecía en la mirada de Manny, todo parecía indicar que el muchacho sostenía una batalla interna para volver a lo normalidad. Entonces Manny sonrió, mas no era una sonrisa maligna, sino compasiva.

-Tienes razón Frida… debo acabar con todo esto- dijo Manny con voz suave.

-¿En serio?-

-Si… ¡Terminaré contigo y con tu padre!, jajajajajajaja- exclamó Manny retomando su maldad.

Manny se encontraba tan concentrado en burlarse de Frida que no se dio cuenta de que Emiliano acababa de sacar su navaja. Unos segundos después el monstruo dio un grito de dolor a la vez que Emiliano hundía el filo en su pierna.

-¡AHHHHHHH!, ¡Maldito!, ¡Esto te va a costar muy caro!- gritó Manny dándole un fuerte golpe a Emiliano y provocándole una fea herida en el otro brazo.

La sangre del Strigoi era completamente negra aunque con algunas tonalidades verdosas, el líquido salió por la herida de su pierna de forma repugnante y siniestra. Emiliano ahora estaba tirado al otro lado de él sujetándose la nueva herida sangrante mientras hacía gestos de agonía.

-¡Manny, no!-

-Manny se fue, Frida, y nunca va a regresar- contestó el monstruo quitándose la navaja de la pierna y ahora abalanzándose sobre Frida.

La niña intentó escapar pero era tarde, Manny ya la había acorralado. Ahora la sujetaba por el cuello apretándola lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se le dificultara respirar pero no demasiado bruco para matarla. Sus garras de clavaban ligeramente en su piel haciendo que la experiencia fuera realmente dolorosa para Frida.

-…agh…Manny….agh… por favor-

-jejeje, entiende que Manny ya no existe, mocosa estúpida-

-…agh…no...-

-Ahora si podré terminar lo que comencé y esta vez nadie te va a salvar, ¡Nadie!- rió Manny.

Frida trataba inútilmente de soltarse sabiendo de sobra que su fuerza no sería suficiente. Necesitaba de un milagro, no había modo de derrotar al monstruo y esta vez su Manny no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-¿Algún ultimo deseo?- preguntó Manny cínicamente.

-¡No!, ¡Frida!- exclamó Emiliano desesperado.

-¡Calla!, ¡Idiota!- contestó Manny a la vez que lo golpeaba en la boca con su pie. -¿Entonces que, Frida?, tu última voluntad-

-Solo…agh…solo quiero….que… el Manny que amo… agh…regrese- dijo Frida con dificultad.

-Ese Manny ya no existe-

-S…si existe…agh…y… si es así como…debe…terminar esto…agh… quisiera que fuera él…quien…lo hiciera…agh…solo de él lo aceptaría- siguió Frida.

Manny no soltó a Frida pero esta vez su rostro si reflejaba una verdadera confusión. Al parecer la resignación de Frida a morir y sus deseos de ver por última vez a su mejor amigo habían despertado algo en él.

Frida no pasó por alto este detalle y entonces supo que esa era su oportunidad. Manny estaba despertando, su Manny estaba regresando y necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¡Manny!, ¡Despierta!- gritó Frida.

El monstruo no hizo nada, solo bajó la mirada.

-Se que estás ahí, se que luchas. Tu puedes contra eso, la maldición no tiene que ser más fuerte que tu-

Una lágrima resbaló por uno de los diabólicos ojos del Strigoi, una lagrima que reflejaba melancolía, arrepentimiento y miedo. Manny se estaba dando cuenta de la situación. Frida sintió entonces como la inmensa garra dejaba de hacer presión en su cuello.

-¿M...M…Manny?- preguntó Frida con ilusión.

-…Frida…- dijo el Strigoi.

-¡Manny!-

-Frida…yo…lo siento-

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-

-No…no está bien…tienes que huir-

-Pero…-

-¡Correeeeeeeee!- gritó Manny instantes antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a enrojecer y su lado malévolo volviera a surgir. -¡No te irás a n9ingún lado, maldita niña!-

-¡No!- exclamó Frida comprendiendo que necesitarían algo más que solo un deseo para liberar a Manny de ese maleficio.

Estaba a punto de correr pero no iba a poder, el Strigoi estaba decidió a asesinarla cuanto antes al comprobar el peligro que la chica representaba. No obstante algo lo distrajo, algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba.

Un grito de horror se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada, un grito de niño. Davi había seguido a Frida hasta la casa del macho y ahora era testigo de toda la infamia que se llevaba a cabo en ese lugar.

-¡Que es eso!- gritaba Davi señalando directamente a la bestia.

-¡Davi!, ¡Corre!- gritó Frida.

-¡¿Dónde está Manny?- preguntó Davi.

En ese momento el Strigoi se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo sujetó por uno de sus brazos observándolo con sus escalofriantes ojos rojos que denotaban deseos asesinos.

-Jajajajaja, Aquí estoy, Davi- susurró.

-¡¿Manny?- preguntó Davi horrorizado.

Frida se dio cuenta de que tenía que actuar rápido. No estaba dispuesta a ver morir a nadie más. Instintivamente tomó parte de una silla destrozada que estaba cerca y se la arrojó a Manny con la esperanza de que dejara en paz a Davi.

Tras el impacto, el plan dio resultado. Davi cayó al suelo un poco herido de la mano pero libre por fin. Frida le ordenó que escapara pero el niño no estaba tan seguro. No entendía lo que pasaba, no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que Manny fuera el Strigoi.

Quería escapar de ese lugar, su mente se lo gritaba. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta, solo debía dar media vuelta y correr, nada malo le sucedería. Aún así, su corazón no se lo permitía, Frida lo había protegido y ahora ella era la que estaba en peligro, en peligro mortal por salvarlo.

N podía hacerlo, no podía abandonarla. Por lo general él era el que necesitaba ser salvado y sabía que no sería ningún rival para ese monstruo, pero debía intentarlo al menos. Algo frío y metálico rosó su mano y Davi se dio cuenta de que era una varilla que se había salido de la pared. No era mucho pero serviría como arma por el momento.

Davi tomó la varilla, apuntó hacia donde estaba Manny lastimando a Frida, cerró los ojos y corrió hacia él. Por su parte, Frida ya estaba muy herida por los ataques de Manny, quien sin duda estaba gozando de la masacre.

-jajajajajaja, es tu fin- rió Manny.

En ese momento la risa maligna fue cambiada por un grito de dolor. Frida se impresionó mucho al ver la varilla de metal atravesando el cuerpo del monstruo y quedando clavada en la pared que estaba frente a él.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, ¡DAVI!- gritó Manny volteando a ver al niño. Su mirada ahora denotaba odio, por lo visto Frida tendría que esperar. El Strigoi se quitó la varilla como si fuera una espina muy grande y caminó hacia Davi.

El muchacho cerró los ojos creyendo que ese sería su final, solo esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso. Sin embargo nada pasó, Manny se veía muy cansado por alguna extraña razón, su fuerza estaba desapareciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Manny recuperando poco a poco su apariencia de humano.

Entonces el chico Rivera miró la varilla de metal con la que lo había atacado Davi. En la punta de ella había más que el color de su propia sangre, clavado ahí yacía su cuarzo, la fuente de poder del Strigoi.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Frida al ver que Davi sin pensarlo había dado en el blanco, con el cuarzo medio roto el poder del monstruo se había disminuido considerablemente.

-…agh… ¡No!- gritó Manny con los ojos enrojecidos. -¡No te vas a salvar, maldito mocoso!-

El Tigre mostró sus garras y se disponía a degollar a Davi cuando Frida se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No, Manny!- exclamó ella.

-¡Los dos se van a morir!-

-El cuarzo está roto, el Strigoi ha perdido su fuerza, puedes contra él-

-No lo entiendes… la maldición es eterna- dijo Manny.

-No, no lo es… vamos… libérate de ella-

-¡Deja de decir eso!- gritó entonces mostrando nuevamente sus garras y preparándose para clavárselas a la chica.

Frida y Davi retrocedieron y sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta donde estaba Emiliano. Los tres ahora victimas del monstruo, los tres estaba perdidos y aterrorizados. La sonrisa diabólica de Manny les decía que pronto acabarían muertos.

Emiliano, Frida y Davi se abrazaron instintivamente y cerraron los ojos esperando el final. O por lo menos dos de ellos, ya que Frida permaneció con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en Manny.

Una mirada que ya no le suplicaba, sino que le reprendía. Sus ojos le decían cuan decepcionada estaba, cuan triste se sentía por él. Esa mirada fue suficiente para que Manny pudiera dominarse una vez más, una última vez.

-No…no… ¡No!... ¡Yo no soy un asesino!- dijo Manny.

-¿Manny?- dijo Frida.

-Frida… discúlpame…-

-Manny… ¿Qué…estás…?-

-Hubiera querido que nada de esto pasara-

-…-

-Siempre estaré contigo… te amo- fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho antes de correr hacia la ventana y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, saltara por ella.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó la chica levantándose y corriendo hacia el balcón. Desde ahí pudo ver al chico más importante de su vida cayendo al abismo.

Su mirada atónita y llorosa siguió a Manny hasta el fondo, hasta su destino final. No lo podía creer, la respuesta había estado ahí todo el tiempo, solo había un modo en que eso podía terminar.

Minutos más tarde, los tres sobrevivientes se encontraban en la calle que estaba frente a la casa de macho, en donde una gran multitud se había reunido. La gente formaba un círculo, y en el centro de este, el cuerpo sin vida de Manny yacía a la vista de todos. Frida logró abrirse paso y llegar hasta él, hasta su amigo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. Ahora todos los presentes contemplaban a una deprimida Frida sollozando mientras abrazaba el cadáver de su verdadero amor. Lo había perdido para siempre, ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡Manyyyyyyyyyyyy!-

...

La mañana siguiente las cosas ya estaban regresando a la normalidad. Los cadáveres habían sido recogidos, velados y sepultados. Emiliano, Davi y Frida ya habían sido atendidos y ahora estaban recuperándose. Los tres en la misma habitación del hospital.

Los molestos reporteros no paraban de hacerles preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. La noticia ya se había extendido y pronto el tema del monstruo que había asesinado a sangre fría a tanta gente sin que nadie siquiera lo sospechara.

Todo parecía ahora como un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla, mas no lo era. Solo tres personas habían vivido para contarlo, lamentablemente esa no era una historia que nadie quisiera contar.

En uno de los limitados momentos de tranquilidad se encontraban conversando entre ellos sobre lo que había sucedido. Aún había cosas que necesitaban sacar de sus mentes.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué Manny se suicidó?- preguntó Davi.

-No tengo idea… pero gracias a eso nos salvamos. Ahora entiendo que Rivera no era tan malo, debí valorarlo más cuando vivía. Creo que prefirió sacrificarse a matarnos- dijo Emiliano.

Frida se encontraba muy seria, ella si conocía la respuesta y decidió compartirla.

-En parte fue eso- dijo –Manny no quería matarnos y saltó al abismo para evitar que la maldición lo dominara… pero había otra razón-

-¿Cuál?-

-Nadie puede matar a un Strigoi, todo el que lo mate se convertirá en uno. Es así como esos demonios han prevalecido… hasta ahora-

-¿Quieres decir que…?-

-Así es papá, si tu lo hubieras matado tu habrías seguido con su maldad. Lo mismo con Davi y yo. Pero Manny supo cual era la respuesta, lo que debía hacer por el bien de todos. Solo la muerte le iba a quitar la maldición pero no quería que esta se expandiera… él fue su propio asesino, la maldición no tuvo a donde ir esta vez-

-Manny se sacrificó…por salvarnos a todos… por liberar al mundo de la maldición- susurró Davi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Así es- contestó Frida.

-Hay otra cosa que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué se debilitó cuando rompieron el cuarzo?- preguntó Emiliano.

-El cuarzo es la fuente de poder de los Strigois, sin él no pueden existir. Cuando Davi le dio con esa varilla provocó que perdiera mucha fuerza, Manny estaba agonizando ya antes de arrojarse por la ventana- explicó Frida

-Ya veo- terminó Emiliano.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, todo estaban agotados tanto física como psicológicamente.

...

El funeral de Manny fue muy triste para todos, y muy raro. Ciertamente estaban velando al asesino responsable de todo, pero a su vez, al héroe que los había salvado a todos aún a costa de su vida.

Frida lloró mucho esa perdida, se sentía vacía pero a la vez contenta de que su amor hubiera encontrado la paz. Además, sabía que él estaba con ella y nunca la abandonaría.

-Descansa en paz, mi Manny. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver- dijo mientras sonreía y colocaba una flor sobre la lapida que tenía grabada la siguiente leyenda:

_Aquí yace Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´Brian Equihua Rivera_

_Amado hijo y amigo_

_Héroe y villano_

_Tigre y Strigoi_

_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones._

Una pequeña brisa sopló entonces acariciando el rostro de Frida. La chica sonrió u secó la lágrima que acaba de brotar de su ojo. Él estaba ahí, jamás la iba a dejar. No había por qué llorar.

-Vamos a casa, papá- le dijo a Emiliano.

-Adelántate, mija- dijo Emiliano –Solo atiendo un asunto y te seguiré-

-De acuerdo, te quiero papá- dijo Frida abrazando a su padre y retirándose al hogar.

Emiliano la vio irse y luego caminó hasta el otro lado del cementerio donde alguien lo esperaba. Se trataba de un hombre vestido elegantemente y sujetando varias carpetas bajo el brazo.

Emiliano llegó hasta él y le dio un apretón de manos en señal de saludo. Ambos habían acordado verse ahí desde temprano.

-Disculpe la tardanza, doctor. ¿Quería verme?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Así es, señor Suárez. Tengo los resultados que me pidió- dijo el doctor entregándole un folder a Emiliano con las palabras "Manuel Rivera, autopsia"

Emiliano lo abrió y lo revisó. Unos momentos después se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué significa esto?, no puede ser-

-Si puede, señor Suárez- dijo el doctor –No estamos seguros pero tenemos motivos para creer que el chico no murió por la caída-

-Es imposible, nadie sobreviviría a eso- dijo Emiliano.

-No… pero… pudo haber muerto antes de llegar al suelo- dijo el doctor.

Emiliano cerró el folder a la vez que se le quedaba viendo muy seriamente. Tenía un presentimiento muy malo y un temor remordiéndole las entrañas.

La escena de Davi atacando a su enemigo y atravesándolo con la varilla llegó a su mente también. El muchacho había roto sin querer el cuarzo y había debilitado a Manny, los había salvado. O tal vez no.

-Le agradecería no decir nada, doctor-

-No lo haré, jefe Suárez, pierda cuidado-

-Al contrario… hay que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la salida del cementerio mientras uno de ellos, el que usaba el parche en el ojo, recordaba con pesar las palabras de su hija, palabras tan vanas en su momento, pero ahora tan perturbadoras.

"Cuando Davi le dio con esa varilla provocó que perdiera mucha fuerza, Manny estaba agonizando ya antes de arrojarse por la ventana"

"El cuarzo es la fuente de poder de los Strigois, sin él no pueden existir."

"Nadie puede matar a un Strigoi, todo el que lo mate se convertirá en uno."

¿FIN?

Lo dejo a su consideración, jeje, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la proxima historia.


End file.
